When the Sun Rises
by spikes-love-45
Summary: Nienna admired Charlie from afar but comes forth when he ends up missing. She will do anything to get him back to the caves safely even it that means giving up her life.


When the Sunrises

Rating: R- For Strong Language and Sexual content (later in the story)

Paring: Charlie/Nienna (my own character)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Nienna and the villain. ABC and J.J. Abrams own everything else.

Author's Note: This is my first Lost fan fic so be gentle. It may not be the greatest.

She stared at Jack. She couldn't have heard right. Charlie couldn't have been missing. Her eyes burned with tears. He was too smart to get lost.

"Nienna, are you all right?" Jack asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Nienna stayed silent. Her bright forest green eyes distant and twinkled with unshed tears. Her breathing had become hitched when he told Kate that no one had seen Charlie. He had no idea she would go into shock.

"Jack, maybe she needs some space," Kate suggested.

Nienna sat by the tiny waterfall that was their source of drinking water. They had been stranded almost two month with no sign of any rescue team in sight. There was all ready signs that maybe they were going to have to watch their backs. They also had to watch out for a newborn baby.

Claire had given birth with Charlie by her side two weeks before. Everyone in the caves was worried how they were going to take care of a baby let alone survive on the island. Jack was all ready under stress checking up on her and making sure everyone was all right. Kate helped as much as she could. Aiding the people on the beach. Everyone had a role on the beach except Nienna. She seemed like the outcast of all of them. As romance bloomed for Kate and Jack, and Claire and Charlie, Nienna was in the back watching. Everyone had someone to talk to and understand. She was the loner.

In the sort time they were on the island, Nienna had fallen in love with Charlie. She and watched him go through the drug withdraw. She wanted so badly to help him. She wanted to help everyone but there was always some one there for them. For Charlie, if it wasn't Locke it was Jack. It was everyone important to the island. In her own little ways, she preferred it to be that way.

"How long?" Nienna finally said gaining control on her thoughts.

Jack looked at her concerned, as did Kate. Kate grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Nienna. Nienna took it without thinking and kept her eyes on Jack waiting for an answer.

"Nienna, you're upset. Right now isn't the time to talk about it," Jack said gently.

Nienna cringed and glared at Jack. She hated when people took control of things and not considering the other person.

"DAMN IT, JACK! Don't coddle me! I want to know how long has Charlie been gone and I want to know now!" Nienna yelled putting her water bottle down. She leapt to her feet and stared down at Jack.

Jack sighed and got to his feet. Locke watched from the entrance waiting for Jack and Kate to leave so he could talk to Nienna privately. He had been waiting to talk to her for a while now. She seemed like a falling soul. He watched her slowly dim away from people. Occasionally, he would catch her talking to Jack and Kate, maybe even Sawyer or Hurley, about something and thought maybe she had broken out of her shell but the light wouldn't last long.

"He's been gone almost two days," Jack answered gently.

Nienna stared at Jack again. Her mouth was agape and she sputtered some. Kate ran her fingers through her thick curly dark brown hair. She didn't realize Charlie had been gone for so long.

"Two days? Two days?!" Nienna sputtered. "HE'S BEEN GONE TWO FUCKING DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

Nienna's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her head. Her blood was boiling and her face showed it. She didn't understand how she was angry but she just was. She turned from Jack grabbed her backpack and raced out of the cave's entrance.

Charlie leaned against the headboard. The British woman had seen him and captured him. Figured it would be fun to play kidnapper. It had been two days. Two days of being tied to a bed. Two days of being forced to eat disgusting food. He was worried the woman would find Claire and the baby and decide to play kidnapper again this time also playing mother. He, also, remember the teenager that lived in the caves that only spoke when spoken to. He remembered her forest eyes frightened when they heard the monster after them. She seemed so helpless. He just remembered her sitting there watching him as he went through withdraw from his drugs. She watched him like she was his silent protector. He wouldn't be happy if the British woman got a hold of her too.

"Nienna, it's not safe for you to be out here alone," Sayid said as he walked up the path to the caves.

Nienna looked at him warningly. Her face had tear streaks and she wasn't happy being caught crying. She looked down right angry about it. She whipped away the tears and trudged on

"Nienna! You have to stop!" Sayid yelled.

Nienna stopped and turned around to him. Jack and Kate had run out into the forest. She looked at all three of them with disgust.

"I'm going out to find Charlie," Nienna said simply. "You guys can sit here in your semi-safe caves and twiddle your damn thumbs and do absolutely nothing but I'll be damned if I will sit in there any longer knowing that some nut case has Charlie and might actually trying to kill him."

"Nienna, I know this hard, but we have a search team out there," Jack informed.

"I don't care if you have the fucking National Guard out there!" Nienna yelled. "I'm going out there to find him no matter if I end up dead."

She turned and started back on the path she was on. She grabbed a huge tree stick to us as a walking stick and started up the path. Her mind was racing. She never felt so afraid. It wasn't for herself but what she might return to. Jack and company may not be extremely happy with her. At the moment, she didn't care. She had to find Charlie. She couldn't let Claire go another day without him. Though, she might until she found him.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Your guarding angel is coming," Nienna whispered as she moved deeper into the forest.

Her heart was beating against her chest, as she grew deeper into the woods. The trees grew thicker and more lust with green. She looked around and felt fear trickle down her spin. She was in this alone and she would have to face her fate that came out of this journey even if it lead to her death.

_"Come on, Nienna!" Nick said nudging her. _

_Nienna stared at the tickets to the Drive Shaft concert. She let out a breath. The only time she really went to a concert was when her father took her to an Nsync concert. That ended up with her having a headache and a bruise from her friend, Tiffany hitting her in the arm with her glow stick. _

_"It would be fun, but backstage passes, Nick?" Nienna asked cautiously. "I mean there are going to be things back there that every rock stars like that includes hookers. I'm not big on the thought of them mistaking me as a hooker."_

_Nick looked at her then he kissed her head. He really did love her. He loved everything about her. It was the main reason he bought the tickets. He knew she loved the band. But Nienna being Nienna, she even had to take the coolest gift and make it into something dangerous. _

_"Nienna, loosen up!" Nick urged. "You are going to meet Drive Shaft. You know, your favorite rock band. You know, the band you never stop listening to and that you have on in your car, and everywhere there is a CD player." _

_Nienna sighed and smiled. She looked at Nick with his brown eyes and thick dark hair. He was her dark handsome prince. He put up with so much. She realized maybe for one night she would loosen up and enjoy a once in a lifetime opportunity. _

_"All right, Nick," Nienna smiled. "You win. We'll go to the Drive Shaft concert but you can't drink anything except soda there. Got it?"_

_Nick wrapped his arm around and smiled. He hugged her close._

_"I got it, babe," Nick assured her. "No beer for me. Not even backstage." _

Nienna bit her bottom lip as nighttime slowly fell. She was nowhere near shelter and she was alone in a forest. God, how Nick must be smile down on her thinking she was an idiot. He always had pressured her into loosing up. Of course, the moments she does. She gets herself lost alone and most likely to get herself killed.

"I did this, so I have to stick to it," Nienna whispered to herself strongly. "There is no turning back now. I have to find Charlie and bring him back. I have to be strong."

Inside, she felt weaker then ever. She wanted to weep from fear, exhaustion. She never had been the strong person. She always had someone to be strong. She was always the one to voice everyone's fears.

She heard plants rustling and she stilled. She looked around and swallowed. She wasn't going to be afraid. She just had to be strong and alert. She walked slowly watching closely thinking maybe it was her imagination.

The rustling happened again and Nienna stilled once more. She heard a sound behind her and she turned around quickly. She saw nothing but a darkening forest. She let out a breath. She needed to calm her nerves.

Something hit her aside of the head sending the world into complete darkness and her to the ground.

Charlie opened his eyes and saw the teenager being dragged into the room. There was a bed next to him and realized she had played kidnapper again. He trashed against the bed. The woman looked at him with an evil smile. She tossed the girl's body on the bed and started tying her to the bed. The girl's head was bleeding and it sent shivers down his spin to see her so helpless and hurt.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh just a clunk to the knocker," The woman answered nonchalantly.

Charlie thrashed again trying to get free. His wrists were bleeding from the ropes cutting the skin. The woman shook her head. She threw the girl's backpack into the corner. She patted down the girl to see if she had any weapons.

"Why her?" Charlie asked. "She has nothing for you. She has no child. She's just a child herself!"

The woman sent Charlie an evil glare before going to the girl's things and dumping it out. She went through the bag throwing its contents all over the place. Charlie kept his eyes set on the girl. She was pale and her lips were chapped. It frightened him the fact the girl who use to watch him from afar was lying there helpless and looking ill.

The woman looked up at the girl with a smile holding a tiny wallet. She got off the floor and walked over to the girl.

"Well, hello, Nienna. I'm Sarah Craven," The woman said with a mocked greeting.

Charlie stared at the girl. She had a very unique name. It was unique and beautiful. Her name reminded him of the old elves from the Lord of the Rings books. IT somehow fit her though. Her golden red hair seemed fit with her delicate feature.

"Well, crap. That's all that is in here," The woman swore as she threw the bag across the room.

Charlie was so lost looking at Nienna he didn't realize the woman had moved. He kept his attention on the woman to watch for any false moves. Thankfully, she was heading to the door out of the tiny hut. She fished out her key.

"Well looks like you have a friend, rocker brain," Sarah mocked.

With that she walked out of the hut and locked it up tight.

Nienna moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but was constricted. She pulled tighter but only caused herself more pain. She whimpered.

"Don't struggle, Nienna," Charlie warned soothingly. "You are tied to the bed. The ropes will hurt worse if you move more."

Nienna looked over at Charlie with tears in her eyes. She was supposed to save him not get captured with him. She blamed herself for it.


End file.
